Honey Lemon and Lavendar RareSasuke short story
by CrisNoWait
Summary: Injured during a mission Sasuke must trust in a way he never has before, temporarily loosing his vision his protector works his way to the raven’s heart, with a little honey-lemon and lavender.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Honey-Lemon and Lavender: Blindfold Me Contest  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Rare/Sasuke  
**Rating:** 18+

**Chapter 1**

The battlefield riddled with injured ninja, although Konaho suffered the least amount of casualties. Naruto stood next to Kakashi his sharp eyes scanning the distance an angry frown knitted his brow.

"Naruto remain calm we will find them." Kakashi finally lowered his forehead protector looking to Shikamaru, "How many so far unaccounted for?"

"Nine." Nara responded, also watching the blonde Jonin closely, he already concluded they would not be setting a route for home Naruto is very persistent.

"Nine missing." Naruto repeated, his bright eyes scanning the area again. "Shikamaru, has Sasuke been found?"

"I am sorry Naruto, he is not accounted for as of yet."

Naruto looked down gritting his teeth, 'my last words to the teme were.. .' He lifted his gaze to his former teacher. "Kaka-sensei, we must find him."

The elite Jonin nodded solemnly, and then ordered Shika to round up six ninja to assist with identifying the fallen, and soon head out in search of their missing comrades.

He fought to hold in his despair, if he had not used his wind jutsu maybe his friend would be ok. He still has to understand his own strength. Although he leveled the playing field, and everyone on it, he also created a force so strong that it opened in the earth, causing a landslide that separated them. Gritting his teeth he ran across the field toward the humongous crack in the earth, yelling.

"SASUKE!"

**Sasuke POV**

'_**Cold can't breathe.' **_Where the only thoughts lingering in my mind then air forced its way in my lungs I coughed gasping my head is killing me.

"Uchiha are you alright?" A deep voice spoke from far away, their hand on my shoulder.

"Please I can not hear you my head?" Someone squeezed my hand hot breath washed over my face. This is my first indication how very cold I felt my teeth chatter as something wet pressed against my head. I move a hand toward my face just as the fingertips make contact a larger hand pulls mine away. '_**What happen and where is everyone?'**_ Before I can voice the questions the pain crescendos then the abyss claims me.

I wake touching my face my eyes, my entire head bandaged. The pressure of my own fingers is painful I wince clenching my jaw. Over the smell of burning wood and the surrounding forest a faint scent of Lavender misplaced in this cold season waft over me.

A hand takes mine holding it firmly a male's hand, although smooth and soft.

Despite my knowledge of my former teammate unique scent, I venture. "Na…Naruto is that you?"

"No it is not, how are you feeling Uchiha?"

I chastise my self; it is obvious Naruto smells like dirt. This can only be one person; next to Kiba, my nose is extremely sensitive. "Who are you then?"

Then that large hand releases mine, inwardly I scowl_. __**'How did we end up together? That is the question of the year, since I know he all but hates me.'**_

He adds wood to the fire, it hisses and pops wetly, then that rich voice rolled over me again. "I am a comrade you injured your head. I think it is only temporary do not worry I will protect you."

"Where are we and what happen?" I ask turning in his direction as a cool cloth dampens my face, carefully. It wipes over my lips slowly pausing at one corner of my mouth. I feel heat rush to my face. "What are you doing?" I get the impression he is gawking at me.

His hand drops, now I know he is glaring at me, in an all too familiar way. "We can not stay long there is a storm coming we must get to higher ground. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." I said begrudgingly, hoping the rescue team would catch up soon. The smell of roasted fish increased he must have had it down wind. Once again, he took my hand in his larger soft palm, placing the carefully wrapped meal in my hands. "Thanks for helping me." I grumble.

He stood. "I will check the area when I get back we will head out." He paused then added. "Uchiha anytime, I do not mind helping you."

The tone made me lift my head in his direction food poised at my mouth. _**What was that I just heard? Can it be he really does not hate me?**_ Not likely, I eat my meal with as much dignity as I can manage.

"You are very strong why won't you tell me your name?" I could no longer feel the presence, I lean back resting. I cannot envision living without it is my sight. What if he is wrong, what if I have lost my eyes altogether.

The thought festered the longer I considered the silent darkness. I began to remove the bandages, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed as the layers thinned I imaged I can see pale light. My heart leaped in my chest, my sight is not gone. At last the last length fell in my lap, something moist rested against each eye socket. I pulled the wades of material away, gritting my teeth against the intense pain, forcing my eyes open.

Nothing, I blink at least I make an attempt to blink, reaching up and feeling around my face, I can feel the flutter of my lashes but only utter darkness is before me. I press my fingers against the sockets willing them to see my own hands, however it is evident I am blind.

I do not remember yelling nor realize the level of my despair until the male wrapped long powerful arms around me. His mouth moving against my temple, he was talking but I did not hear it, only when my throat felt raw from my screams did I stop, my protector cradling me from behind rocking me and still his mouth moves against my temple. Drawing a deep shuddering breath, I try to calm myself enough; I need his help to end this silent darkness.

"Help me." I say, my throat burning. "Give me your kunai." He froze, squeezing me tighter, and then he shook his head, _no_. I tried to pull away. "I want to die, if you do not want to help me, leave me here."

His mouth moved faster against my temple, talking to me, his breath washing over my face.

"You stupid son of a bitch! I cannot see! I cannot be a ninja like this! Get off me!" My throat cracked as I yelled, coughing between insults pulling harder I lashed out determined to pound the person senseless. Who dose he think he is this is not his decision. My efforts proved fruitless, he easily pinned me with his broader body my head felt as if it were splitting. Suffering in excruciating pain, a dark peace claimed me.

[TBC]

_A.N. I don't know how I forgot to post this, so sorry. Oh well I did this for a contest some time before thanksgiving '08. I like how it turned out and if I get enough feedback, I'll post the other completed chapters. ^^ comments..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of a crackling fire wakes me I turn toward the sound under heavy blankets; my head feels much better, although my eyes are still covered. A dark sinking feeling slowly grew at the memory of that guy carrying me on his back.

Somewhere an open window brings in the calming scent of pine trees. I inhale the pleasant aroma and force myself up pausing a moment to wake the sleeping muscles in my legs and realize the call of nature.

The fireplace on my right I turn left reaching out in front of me the pressure in my groin encouraged me to step with more confidence considering who brought me here. The situation does not fit a coincidence this place a little too comfortable. A familiar scent tickled my nose I stop to determine its origin. My stomach did an odd flip I did not have much time to consider the location before a door open suddenly banging into me.

I tumbled backward, my arms flailing for something to prevent my fall. A loud crash of heavy objects hitting the wooden floor echoes throughout the cabin. Then powerful arms wrapped around me. I stiffen at the sensation; my own heart going into over drive, physical contact is just not something I allow.

"Let go I am alright." I grouch then regret my tone.

"What are you doing out of bed? You may have been seriously injured." His voice is full of genuine concern, as he lifts me easily in his arms.

"I need to relieve myself." He shuddered; it is a good thing because it hid my own tremors. Why that statement made him uncomfortable I did not understand. "What is it; I need to use the bathroom." 'Or I will pee all over you.' I thought agitatedly.

Instead of lowering me to the floor, he changed directions then I heard a thump and softer bang before he put me down on my feet. The smell of disinfectant, soap, and toothpaste tickled my nose. The floor felt cool some sort of tile, my shins bumped what could only be a toilet at least I hoped quickly easing the pressure before he finished speaking.

"Here directly in front of…"

I hear the door close behind me and smirk knowing this obviously embarrassed him. I feel my way around locating the sink three feet to my left and wash my hands. Since the pain has subsided, I decide to see the damage for myself quickly unraveling the length of bandages.

I need some hope that my sight will return. I am nearly at the last length when a short knock announces his return and then he takes hold of my wrist.

"Please allow me to do this."

I nod, dropping the bandages. That silky lavender scent makes me feel lightheaded; he guides me until I sit on the toilet lid. The sound of his clothes shifting as he methodically removes the cloth. 'I wonder if he is always this detailed.' I gulp at the thought, heat rising in my face.

"Is there something wrong Uchiha do you feel any discomfort?" He removed the saturated compress from each eye; a cooling sensation makes my skin tingle.

"No. What is this stuff?" I try to conceal the tremor in my voice he is unnerving me I wish he would hurry.

He wipes each eye slowly from the inside out explaining, gently holding my chin with cool fingers. "This is an aloe based paste to prevent infection and speed healing. I am familiar with several medicinal plants." He stands once finish, "Take a look."

I blink fuzzy light in gray scales reflect back at me briefly, I see a dark form walk out the bathroom. Standing slowly I make my way to the dark sink blinking continually to clear the sticky sensation on my eyes. I gasp at the outline of the faucet then lean in so close to the mirror my nose touches the smooth surface. My sight restored the room slowly coming into focus.

Stepping out the bath the room is dark, yet I feel it is day. I can hear songbirds and daytime critters outside, after all the pine forest is my favorite location. Therefore, I am very familiar with the sounds.

"Why is it so dark in here, it is still day right?" He does not respond. "Are you here?" I stare around at the dark, hazy room making my way to what appears to be a darkened window, peeks of light above the high rods. I grab the heavy curtain but before I can pull it open, a hand stops me.

"Do not look in the light, it may cause a set back in the healing." The cool touch and rich voice makes my world tilt on end.

"Why did you leave?" I turn toward the voice trying to keep my voice even. "What is your problem, I still can not see very well everything is shadows." He stepped closer still holding my hand, in his impossibly soft grasp.

"I got the hot water working so you can take a bath if you like."

"Are you an enemy?" I clench my fist preparing for the worst, as far as I know he detest me. 'Under these conditions, would he be honest?' "What is your name?"

For several moments we both stand there in silence, he is taller. Nearly a foot taller and broad, his face in this dark room is a blur I cannot make out any distinguishing features, but I have no doubts who he is, his scent is unmistakable to me.

"What if I am Uchiha? What if I am an enemy, what are you going to do about it?" His voice has a bitter edge as if my question is not only annoying but offensive as well.

"I can kill you although you are keeping me alive for some reason, what is it that you want from me?"

He turns away; I reach out and take hold of his arm, a hard bicep beneath the thick fabric. "Don't walk away now your silent treatment is getting real old. Answer me, what do you want?"

The person pauses but does not turn to face me he appears to be looking at his hands. "Uchiha I want you to see me with more than your eyes." Then he does turn, his voice dropped considerably. "Do you know what I mean?"

'What? How can I know what that is supposed to mean?' I sniff the air it is thick with humidity. "There is a storm coming. I would like to help gathering food or wood or whatever we need." 'Change subject do not tell him you understand and do not ask him to explain.'

I can hear him sigh, then walk away. I did not like the vibes he released at that moment. I dug too deeply then dismissed him as if those words were nothing but casual conversation.

"There are some vegetables in the sink, if you feel capable please prepare something for us to eat." He started toward the door again, and then added. "I will get more firewood and check the area, I will not be gone long you should rest if you feel the need."

His shadowy appearance evaporated into the darkness until the door opened. My eyes burned at the brightness before he passed through and disappeared from view.

TBC

_A.N. Thanks for reading and commenting, =) One more chapter tomorrow, seems like now Sasuke can see, but he's still blind..wonder what his protector will do about that. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **_This was a fun story and a little fluffy, but funny for me anyway. Crack Happens, lol, please comment. Thanks for reading. Final Chapter. ^^)_

**Chapter 3**

I sat at the table, staring at the spinach and rice wondering what was keeping Aburame Shino. After some soul searching, I realize his comment to me has emotional continuity, and I just let him leave. The guilt burrowing deeper in my gut, the fact that I have admired him since my return to the leaf only made the circumstances worse. He opened up to me and blew the opportunity to get to know him, intimately.

The harsh gale of rain pounding the roof and a far off sound of rapids wreak havoc on the small cabin. For the hundredth time I peer out a window at an endless night, although my vision improved, the storm made visibility impossible. 'Damit is he alright?' I had enough waiting. I grabbed the jacket made of animal hide; I found in my investigation of this living space and slipped my feet in boots that could have been custom sized for me. I Left the warmth of the cabin hitching the hood over my head.

Nature proved to be the bigger bully, the hood instantly whipped off my head as I squinted against the stinging rain. The grass slippery and soggy under my feet I gaze blindly for my comrade. In the dense rain, it would be a miracle if I spot him. I square my shoulders resolutely in search of this ninja.

Time passed and the temperature dropped rapidly somehow I have managed to get myself lost. My hands and feet numb, and the forest just blackness I crouch against a tree using it to shield me against the heavy winds. Bowing my head and cursing my stupid pride, thinking I can find someone in this storm.

'What did he mean see him with more than my eyes? Does he really want me to know him?' I bow my head between my knees, a warm sensation covering the painful numbness in my limbs. I cannot see the frost falling from the sky, my head and coat covered in a light dusting. The warmth envelopes me and I find rest at last, my shivers ignored I welcome the blissful arms of peace.

# # # #

The soft scent of lavender and a warm embrace are the first things I notice. I hear a steadily heartbeat along with deep breathing. I turn into the warmth then I notice my own heartbeat, and someone whispers my name.

'Sasuke'

I blink at the over bright windows. 'How did I get here?' I shift my hand grazes over something firm beneath the cloth, my sleep clouded mind did not fully process what as my hand lingered several moments, before finally moving on to smooth skin and a navel.

My breath hitched in my throat, I swallow hard, blinking to clear the remnants of sleep from my restored vision. 'Why am I laying so close to him?' Shino moans softly, and then mumbles my name again. My heart banging like a drum I ease my sweaty palm up further in search of what I do not know, but the silk like texture of his olive tone skin make me want more.

His tight skin feels hot under my palm my hips move forward only then do I realize my erection and bite my lip willing it to stay in check. 'Why am I doing this?' Soon my hand emerges from the thick covers, inching slowly lightly touching the bronze skin surrounding his nipple, under my callused fingertips it hardens quickly. I hear his heart rate change as my fingers and eyes search higher. To finally be this close is breath taking, my mouth suddenly dry as my pale fingers slide slowly over firm muscles up to a jutting collarbone and lean neck. I touch his chin and feel soft short hairs I trace them over his jaw line and up toward his ear.

"How do you feel, Uchiha?" His voice is husky with sleep and something else. That strong jaw turned toward me. 'Does he always wear those shades?'

"Uhm..?" I do not know what to say; dumbfounded I stare at his shaded gaze, and then look toward the gray window. I pull away only his hand settles over mine holding it against his chest. I freeze, his heart pounding louder in my ear.

"It is ok." He released my hand pressing my palm over his heart.

I feel self-conscious my hand just stays put my mind racing for an explanation.

"Please touch me Sasuke." His voice a deep rumbling baritone, I hear an audible click when he swallows.

I never heard my name spoke with such emotion. I shuddered lifting my face his lemon, honey scented breath washing over my cheeks, and nose. Entranced by the slowly approaching mouth a hot flush rolls over me making my scalp tingle. I ease my mouth forward the scent of lavender and pine waft around me; I smile when his breath dances over my lips.

"Please Ssaau-keee." Then his lips touch mine softly, his arm around my back squeezed me tighter.

"Mnn.." I moan. Why did my lips respond, pressing against this man? Our mouths swell against each other; he parts his lips a quick flick of his tongue moisten my bottom lip.

"Ahh.." I hiss pressing my cock against his thigh he turns toward me his knee pushed between my legs, his hips grinding slowly. That mouth now latches firmly against mine, a sweet tongue seeking further access. His heart beats rapidly against my splayed hand. His gasping mouth releases more hot breath over my face between each kiss. When he moans I feel dampness wet my pants.

Finally, he pulls back, a pointy nose pokes mine. Cool fingers brush my chin, and a soft thumb traces my lips, I kiss the digit lightly. He breathes hard again touching my face then sliding long fingers in my hair.

It has been a long time since I shared intimacy with anyone. I push back he follows, holding me. I lower my head avoiding another kiss. "Don't I am not ready for this."

"Mnnn." Shino moaned, pressing a kiss to my temple. "I do not agree it is obvious we both know what we want." Those powerful hips dipped and the thing I thought was his hipbone rubbed over mine, causing my excitement to throb painfully. 'Dam he's so hard.' "Sasuke tell me is it because of Naruto?"

I lift my face baring my teeth, "Why does everyone think I want to be with Naruto?" Now I push against his chest firmly, he releases me, so I can sit up. We are on a thick padding spread near the fireplace.

Shino sits up slowly beside me then stands chucking wood on the fire. 'What just happen? A minute ago I am about to have sex, and now I'm pissed.'

The tall ninja turned heading toward the kitchen. "I will make you something to eat."

I am dumbfounded so quick, he changed I scratch my head, wondering what did I do to be in this position finding it difficult to pull my eyes away from the retreating form, and my cock annoyingly hard.

Naruto told me once I am a tease, is that what I am really? I stand slowly, my legs wobbly and my feet numb. I feel angry and horny, with just a touch of hunger, I take several tentative steps and realize I am more than a tad hungry so I join my protector sitting at the table stiffly. My body did not want to move properly I straighten my legs rubbing at the stiffness in my knees. The smell of fresh fruit and salmon wets my appetite.

"What are you cooking?" I ask though after the way he walked off I expected more of the silent treatment. He seemed to be circling the kitchen area, perhaps looking for something to cut out my heart.

Sure enough, my response a plate set hard in front of me. 'Just like I expected he's pissed.' I try to ignore the attitude. Two other object tap down firmly a small bowl or rice and steaming cup of tea.

I press out a short. "Thanks." Proceeding to eat, however Shino interrupts my first bite.

He whispers softly in my left ear his lips lightly ghost over my skin the reverberating sound tickling my ear canal. "Is there anything else I can get you, Sasuke?" My skin felt prickly and hot as he lingered a few seconds longer his breath wrapping my face in lemon honey sweetness.

I exhale as he moves away closing my mouth, and licking my lips reaching for my drink, forcing my tracking eyes down on my plate. For some reason I feel over heated and even more sexually aroused. It was not until he grabbed my ankle did I realize he is knelling in front of me.

I pull away, "What are you doing?" Then the strong odor of camphor and eucalyptus waft over me. Those sinfully smooth hands rubbing the warm oil in my ankle working his way up my calf.

"Sasuke you been asleep several days, I am only helping you get your circulatory system get back on track. That was a very foolish thing you did, looking for me."

"Yeah it was, but we are comrades and you were late. Naturally I became concerned when you did not return."

He silently continued rubbing the oils in my skin. "There is little you could have done for me, in that storm, it is a good thing I found you," he said in a tight voice.

"How did you find me? How long have we been here?"

Once again, utter silence. "I utilized my nin-jutsu and located you quickly. We have been here about three weeks, most of that time you were not yourself."

My food stops several inches from my mouth placing the fork down. "What do you mean by that?"

"After your head injury you lost it for a while. Then you nearly froze to death." Those large hands snake further still toward my knee. He continued in a voice laced with anger. "Never do that again, I am capable of taking care of myself."

"At least we have that in common." I snap back bitterly, suddenly eating seems like a chore.

Despite my annoyance, I eat anyway, biting into salmon. I tried very hard to suppress a moan however with this man rubbing my legs and then this delicious melt in your mouth goodness I could not resist. My body reacted; the fact that I still had a very hard, hard-on did nothing to help, my ability to control the reaction.

"Ahh." I groaned he paused. My cock twitched. His hands stroked slowly under my thigh, my leg tightened.

"Did I hurt you, Sasuke?" There is something a devilishly exciting the way he says my name. I swallow hard taking a drink.

"I am fine, are you done, that is very distracting." I said with emphasis resuming the delicious meal; he assures me he is nearly done.

Somehow, I feel he realizes how this is affecting me, and he slows down. Caressing my left leg, he now applies perfectionist attention to each muscle on his way up to my weakest point. I manage to finish the last mouthful before those soft fingers caress behind my knee.

"Gah humn!" I pull my leg away, there a definite leak inside my pant. From the feel, I am not wearing briefs, the gentle trickle sliding down my leg. I stand shakily excusing myself heading directly toward the bath.

"Sasuke who do you have a bond with?"

I bite my lip, my crotch begging for relief. "I do not have a bond with anyone, just a person I desire a bond with." I pull my tee shirt over my head stopping in the doorway, flexing.

"So you have not sealed a bond with this person?"

I look over my shoulder. "I guess you can say that, I have not sealed the bond but that is my intention."

I step in the bathroom quickly, not bothering to close the door fully; I drop my pants and climb in the shower, my hand clamping down on my painful erection. I press my forehead against the wall the hot spray wet visions of me and that ninja. "Why is this happening?" I tap my head against the wall, stroking my dick faster I moaned softly the sensation absorbs me.

A hand followed by an arm encircled my waist, the warm hard body enclosing the gap between my back and his chest. "Not so fast." His rich voice reverberated in my ear, while another hand took over stroking my cock.

"Ahhh! W..wh..at uhh…" I stuttered even as I allowed him to take over the strokes my hand clasped on his wrist. My hips thrust forward into his silky palm.

"Mmn.." he nuzzled my ear his tongue licking the outer edge. Then he whispers what he wants to do, that dark chocolate voice, pools in my groin, making me harder.

Even over the shower spray, I can hear slapping sounds of his fist pumping me. "Shino! St..st..op!" I feel my self at the edge, his hips grind against my ass.

"The hell I will." He hissed letting go but thrusting me around. My back hit the heated tile, with a loud smack.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yell.

In the time, it took me to protest he shoved his larger frame over mine, tangling a fist in my hair while the other latched on my cock. 'Dam, he feels good.' Shino's mouth closed over mine painfully, my mouth sprang open to alleviate the presser against my teeth. His hip thrusting against mine, my useless hands shoved one shoulder and pounded the other.

He bit down on my lip, squeezing my shaft at the same time with a hiss. "You want me no more teasing."

"Aahh…fuck!" I pounded his shoulder harder digging my nails in the olive skin, growling. 'What the hell am I doing?' My hands dig into the dark hair pulling his mouth down hard against mine.

The next thing that happen turned into a blur the room, cabin window everything spinning pass my vision. I did not realize I had my legs wrapped around him until; he fell on top of my body across the bed.

"Gahhh, ooff.." Damit his cock was grinding hard against mine and I was on the bottom too, I am no god dam bottom. "Wait!" I grumble growl in his mouth this time using real effort to unlatch the man from me.

"You talk too much." He hissed seizing my wrist forcing them over my head and pressing them together in one hand. "Sasuke do you trust me?"

What kind of question is that, I wanted to shout 'no' after the way he forced me into this position but then his touch and pace slowed down considerably, as a silky tongue traced around my nipple, never hitting the head no matter how much I arch into it.

"Ghh, nuu, shhiittsss." I could barely form words as he moved to sit over me his free hand stroking my engorgement, sending ripples up my spine. 'Fuck yeah he is going to ride me!'

He lifted his face from my chest for the first time I notice the shades are gone. I gasp as he leers at me now both hands work my nipples. "Answer me Sasuke." He whispers sending hot honey scented breath across my mouth. I lift my chin for more my tongue flicks his lips. I struggle to grab him and realize I cannot move something binds my wrist over my head.

Shino's evergreen eyes, darken when a thumb strokes over my slit, smearing pre-cum in slow circles. My hips jerk forward my throat dry I watch him with open mouth lust as he takes cum slick fingers in his mouth. Sucking them slowly his crescent shape eyes locked to mine, and then his hand dropped again.

I hiss a dry "Yes." I want to fuck hard and this guy has me climbing the wall.

He grins; I shudder as silky fingers touch my lips fragrant with sex. I purse my lips around it sucking his probing fingers deep in my mouth, smiling inwardly at his open mouth gasp.

"Good." He reaches above my head.

Shino grins, nothing but raw lust in his eyes. He holds up a dark green silk blindfold, leaning toward my ear and rubbing the fabric against my cheek. His hips grind up mine, rubbing our hard length together.

"Fuck yeah!" I gasp then watch his face disappear under the cloth, his lips ghost over my mouth, a tongue pushing in I lift my head for more. He moves deliberately slow, a silky palm takes my rod, and fisting it careful not to allow me enough pleasure to cum, but dam it feels good.

He eases back, I lick my lips his mouth is endlessly sweet. I wait for what is next, thrusting my hips into his grip. He lets go, climbing off the bed, my ears follow him toward the kitchen area, I hiss in frustration.

"Sasuke." Shino steps back over to the bed, I hear several things touch down, on the nightstand. Then I feel a cool hard lump touch my lips, he lifts my head. "Drink."

I gulp the cool honey lemon tea, licking my lips, and pulling at the restraints I did not notice what he used, but it was almost as soft as the cloth over my eyes, but I could not get free.

"Two words."

I wait for him to explain, then suck my teeth, "What is that suppose to mean."

"Shhhhh! I told you, you talk too much." I felt a cold hard thing touch my nipple, I hissed involuntarily. "Sasuke, only give me two word orders."

I shudder as the ice cube lifts replaced by his tongue, dam I want to cum. "Two words."

He answers biting my nipple painfully but I like it, arching my back for more. I feel soft fingers stroking my chest moving slowly over every surface. The ice returns this time on my scrotum with slow circles.

"Hah, aahhh!" My hips lift off the bed cringing away from the icy square. "Cold! Ahhhh! Stop!"

Shino chuckled lifting the cube. "Hmmm?"

I felt breathless when he lifted the cube, panting I licked my lips 'This man is dangerous.' I can do this, my cock twitched I find it hard to believe my dick it still hard after that icy assault. 'He wants to play then I'm making the rules.'

I wet my lips getting my breathing under control. "Lick me."

I can feel hot breath spread over my face, he kissed me with those soft lips, "Where." He breathed.

"My balls."

There with hardly a seconds pause his hot tongue painted my cold sac with saliva, twirling under the tightened skin, lifting them under his heavy laps.

"Suck them." I choked on a heavy groan when Shino's wide mouth took in my testicles, my hips thrust forward, my dick quaking, as he rolled the eggs side to side in his mouth. "Ohh ssshhhhittt."

He released me. "Is that an order?" He laughed, an odd sound coming from the eternal stoic visage.

"Kiss me." I didn't spare time for his joke I wanted to cum. "Kiss hard." It would not happen unless we got serious. Those incredible lips closed over mine, teeth clicking swapping oral fluid, my tongue fought a losing battle with his. Too soon, he pulled away, his breathing as heavy as mine.

"Lick dick." Without a word, the silky tongue washed the underside of my cock, from the base to the tip, pausing at the head only to lift my length and stoke his wet lips down the other side. "Yes, yesssszz, ahhh." I thrust upward wanting him to bury me in his mouth.

"Suck dick." He did more than suck me I yelled as teeth lips and tongue encircled the head of my cock. His pattern fucking amazing, that oral muscle slipped around the head of my penis then dipped in my slit, lips tongue teeth clamped down firmly sucking the free flowing juice. "YEEESSS!" My hips jump forward but he would take no more than the first few inches.

"Suck more!" I practically yell, "Suck me deep!" Instead of more I got less, he eased up to my mouth ghosting kisses over my lips while speaking.

"Do something for me and I will drink you cum with pleasure." He said mildly as if I were not going out of my mind with lust now.

"What!" I snap, although I have an idea what he wants.

He leaned in close to my ear his midnight voice drilling through, pressing soft lips on my ear he whispered huskily. "I want to fuck you up the ass, spread, for me Uchiha Sasuke."

I bit my lip. How is it possible the very thought got me even hotter, although pissed that I want it? "It's been a long time since someone impaled me."

"No one else will get the chance." He grabs my leg pushing them open wider then I heard the metallic sound of a jar opening on a glass bottle.

"What is that?" I feel suddenly apprehensive.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shino climbs between my legs pushing them up lifting my ass, my knees bent splayed on the bed. I feel the warm trickle of something coating my cock and hole.

"Uhhh..you need to prepare me…" he silenced me with a finger coated in thick honey. He pushed it deeper in my mouth, pulling it in and out, he groaned, and I feel hot firm flesh push against me, wet but sticky. He rubbed his length up and down my anus, the sensation making me crave penetration; I push downward to his wide head. "More…"

"Uhmm Sasuke." Shino groaned the head push harder against my outer rim it felt good but painful as his cock slowly stretched me. The fingers left my mouth; he shifted his hand between my legs.

The sensations blended he licked my balls, while one finger twisted inside my opening. Then that wonderful tongue lapped up my shaft slow back and forth strokes, pausing at my leaking eye. I thrust forward for more, his finger joined by another slowly turning my body adjusting to the sensation.

"AAAhhh!" I could not hold back, when his lips clamped on my erection, his tongue scouring the head mouth sucking harder taking me in deep by the minute. He groaned sending the vibrations through my cock; spinning in my ass, when he pulled his sticky fingers out, the smell of honey permeates the small cabin.

Thunder clapped outside, I jumped Shino did not pause releasing my dick he lines his cock up with my stretched hole grabbing me behind the knees pushing my legs higher. He inches inside me; I flex my opening trying to give him room, with a whimper I gag as he pushes in several inches. 'So fucking big.'

He pulls out slowly my entrance now well lubricated with his honey-coated dick. "Don't stop damit!" I growl only to whine when he forces his package back inside. He pushed my legs higher rocking his hips, with a final growl, his length slide deeper inside my widening ass, causing a burning pain as I stretched to accommodate him.

"Ohhh your body is drinking me…" Shino hissed.

"Uhh more…Shino…" I begged, pushing my ass for a deeper filling. We both whimpered when his pelvis met my hips, my tailbone screams. Leaning over my face Shino trapped my legs under his arms, sweat drips down on my lips when he pressed our mouths together.

"Hmm…" his hips pull out then rock back in a steady rhythm. His sweet lips pressed on mine with every thrust of his hips, bringing me slowly to the brink of explosion.

The dull slap of our body covered the sound of the burgeoning storm. My whines and his moans washed over me all drawing the intense explosion coursing up my shaft and boiling in my balls.

Shino leaned back quickly his thrust harder and faster, he growled fisting my cock in his silk like grasp. "Yes,,,,yes….dam…tight…nice…ahhh…ah..Ahhhh!"

The higher he climbed the tighter I held my volcanic fire, but the constant assault on my prostrate made it impossible, to maintain my head. I pounded down into his thrust my mouth gagging on my own eruption, when the talented hips and deep voice, large hands with creamy soft stokes ripped my eruption from me. Despite my desire to hold it longer, it was the immense heat from his dick filling me, which announced his release, knowing I had brought him that far on our wild ride. My body melted giving up thick ropes of cum and a dry throated wail.

Shino leaned over me, releasing my legs, our sweat and honey coated bodies sliding over each other, sticky. A continual press of kisses on my face and neck and his softer strokes over my prostrate, had me grinning like a wet cat-boy. 'Why do I feel so content such an unfamiliar feeling.'

"Shino?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck did we just do?"

"We had great sex." He said, still pushing his semi-hard dick inside me wetly making me squirm.

"This should never have happen."

Silk lips pressed over my mouth silencing my muttering, he moaned sending that vibration through my soul, it curled behind my navel and I wonder just as he voiced it.

"Why not us? We make a fucking incredible couple, do you think? No one will believe it."

He moved down my neck, marking me with sharp bites then sucking until my body lifted toward him, my arousal returned slowly.

"Naruto is not going to like this you wait and see."

Shino lifted his head from my abs he had a very perverted grin. "Sasuke-kun, that's the same thing he said after I fucked him senseless."

I stare open mouth for several moments, those emerald eyes alight with mirth I knew it is the truth. "When he gets here what will we do to him?"

"I'd like to add some honey, and let's see where it leads." He continued sucking at my glossy skin.

The things I could do to Naruto in a blindfold, had my dick standing at attention before the bug guy, sucked it up, with a resolute 'round two.' Yes that sounds good to me, this time I imagined how much Naruto would suffer between the two of us.

End

_=) Thanks for reading...XD!_


End file.
